


Raison d’Etre

by RazenshiaSapphire08



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Oblivious Older Riku, Older Nanase Riku, Older Riku goes back in past, Older Riku is name Tenma, Parallel Universes, Parent-Child Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Protective Tenn and Riku, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenshiaSapphire08/pseuds/RazenshiaSapphire08
Summary: In which the future Nanase Riku strikes a bargain to change the past. And meet his younger self and twin brother, prompting him to become their guardian as it will be the turning point to a different and unknown future. Time Travel AU.





	Raison d’Etre

****FANDOM: ****IDOLiSH7

****TITLE: ****Raison d’Etre

****AUTHOR: ****RazenshiaSapphire08

****PAIRING(S): ****None, Gen. Platonic Relationship between friends. (I’m still undecided with this part.)

****GENRE(S): ****Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family and Mystery

****RATING: ****M (For Language and Dark themes)

****SUMMARY: ****In which the future Nanase Riku strikes a bargain to change the past. And meet his younger self and twin brother, prompting him to become their guardian as it will be the turning point to a different and unknown future.

****WARNING(S): ****Language, OCC-ness, Depression, Dissociation, Confusion, Plot Holes, SUPER SLOW BUILD, SLOW UPDATE, Dark themes and Unbeta’ed!

****DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing except the plot of this story and a few OC’s.

** **…** **

** **

** **I.** **

“So young yet so broken.” The first words greeted him upon entering the shabby, suspicious cabin in the forest. “But, your soul is still beautiful and shining so brightly that I may be blinded if I am already not.”

He choose not to response.

“Fate always bring people who loss something or someone important in front of my door step.” Those dull and clouded eyes pinning him as ‘it’ observed him curiously. “What makes you broken?”

“I couldn’t protect them…”

‘It’ blinked at him then the entire room went silence for several moments. Then ‘it’ stood as it’s supposedly ‘whitish hue, blind eyes’ turned into the color of twin pools of pure tar. “Your desperation is almost tangible.”

“They say you can grant wishes.” He went straight to the point.

He knew the person in front of him is far from being ‘normal’ and ‘not human’. As he had known the existence of supernatural and paranormal since long time ago so he was not ignorant, blind and stupid not to know what creature is standing few steps away from him.

A demon. An ancient demon, judging from the immense aura its emitting unconsciously.

He could hear the vague voices in his head, telling him - he’s doing something stupid and he’ll regret coming here.

But, he knows there’s no turning back once he stepped inside and started conversing with the demon.

“Yes.” ‘It’ answered. “And you are the boy whose pain I could feel resonating in the earth long before you set foot in this place.”

He stiffened as ‘it’ suddenly in front of him.

“Everything has a price.” As ‘it’ softly caressed his face. Revolting. “I grant wishes, For a price. They aren’t free, and you only get one. One chance… to get it right… But… with a cost, as I said. A cost that is not cheap.”

“I know.” He gave a curt nod. There was always price, he’d known it even without anyone having to tell him that. If it was in his power, he was more than ready to pay it. No matter what the cost is. “Anything I’m able to give, take it.”

“Tsk.” ‘It’ click it’s tongue and slightly admonished him. “You shouldn’t be agreeing without knowing the price. That is foolish.”

“Being here is already foolish decision of mine.” He exclaimed dully.

“You’re right.” ‘It’ readily agreed at him. “Though since I am a bit grown fond of you, I will explain things to you.”

“How generous of you.”

The demon completely ignored the blatant sarcasm and mockery at his words.

So, he heave a resigned sigh and decided to go just with the flow. “What does it cost?”

“Everything,” The demon whispered, leaning close to his ear and he almost retreated at the sense of darkness overriding him. “I get to place my mark on your soul and you get your wish. I get to collect - not by my own hand but your own. But, trust me, when the time comes, you will come willingly.”

It was vague. Both suspicious and alarming.

“No question or any come backs?”

He shook his head profusely. He came here prepared so what ever price he had to pay in the end. He’s ready. It doesn’t matter anymore as long as he get what he wanted.

“How boring.” The demon looked like it’s pouting.

Even it knows what he’s already thinking, it still asked him. “Your answer. There’s no turn backs once you agree to make a pact with me.”

“Fine.” He said, expression blank.

“That was quick, are you sure you don’t want to think about it some more, or beg for a different payment?” The demon asked as a smile drew up the corner of its mouth.

“I said__ anything__ and I meant it.” He said seriously.

“I seriously come to like you,” The demon said sweetly as it snaked an arm around his neck, face only an inch away from his. “I don’t get a lot of people with your kind of resolve, now to seal the deal.”

“How?” He asked, eyes widening as the demon closed the distance between them, lips pressing against his. He tastes something sweet filling his mouth. Then, an automatic reaction, he pushed the demon away from him, glaring at it with obvious disgust as he hastily wiped his lips with his sleeves. “Stop joking around.”

“I am not joking.” The demon beamed at him. “I even do you a favor to make the deal painless for you.”

“Then…”

“Know this, child.” The demon licked its lip. “Even I cannot wake the dead.”

“Then, what exactly can you offer me?”

“I can give you something just the same. A chance.”

He blinked owlishly at the demon then before he can react, everything turned pitch-black.

…

What he didn’t know the demon he made pact, ended up dead just a few seconds the contract been completed.

By a person with the same power - No, it’s much stronger and powerful.

“I told you not to touch him, right?”

“He came here on his own decision.”

“Still, I warned you didn’t I? Don’t touch him. He’s mine.”

“You - You came too late. T- The deal had been set. There’s nothing you can do to change it.”

“Try me.”

Then the forest went ablaze, burning everything with the demon and leaving nothing but ashes to its wrath.

[“You are not the only one can grant wishes. To counter your deal; All I need to do is a miracle. And that is my specialty.”

“As I can’t let you taint what is mine to begin with.”]

** **…** **

** **II.** **

Trembling hands reaches up to his face, feeling bandages over his own eyes.

With a clench and a pull, the gauze is rips down.

Eyelids slowly open themselves, revealing dull carnelian eyes coming into focus.

On the night of July 9, the patient; the doctors have long given up hopes of ever waking up, finally opens it eyes for the very first time since two years of being declared brain-dead after a freak of accident.

A miracle has transpired.

** **…** **

6 months later…

There is a man with a wheelchair who appears in the forest, near at the hospital building where his twin always been staying during his attacks.

He looks so sad, which has the same appearance of his father but albeit much younger and his younger twin brother but much older. The similarities is so cunning and a bit frightening. That, Tenn almost mistakes him for a close relative.

Then, Tenn remembers that their father has a missing relative who is been in accident for the last two years, out of guilt their father can’t seems to bring himself to face the said relative despite his bad condition but he always check if there is any changes on his state. Even the outcome is always negative - the patient remains the same as before, not waking up and invalid.

But, something happen on that very day, of their birthday; after celebrating on a fancy restaurant - their father received a call from the hospital; bringing a different news. The patient who shouldn’t ever wake up, finally open its eyes and the person can see even he shouldn’t. A miracle had occurred.

Tenn and Riku haven’t meet this relative yet so when their parents informed them - they will meet them; they can’t help but grow curious and excited to meet them.

Unfortunately, when they had gotten there - his father’s relative, which he learns to be his younger brother went missing.

After that, they received no news from him much to his father’s dismay.

_ _‘This might be karma. I haven’t visited him at all ever since his accident. Of course, he won’t ever want to see me again.’ His father reveals, ashamed._ _

Now, staring at the man. Tenn can’t help but think may be this is his father’s younger brother?

He shakes his head at the ridiculous notion.

But, sometimes he is upset and grabs Tenn, holds his arm and shakes wordlessly, but never tight enough to leave bruises; sometimes he is sad and watches Tenn quietly, the weight of his gaze so heavy that Tenn feels it close around his neck.

The man never speaks to Tenn, never appears for more than a moment.

And during their brief encounter Tenn doesn’t tell anyone of his existence; not even to Riku.

Maybe it because he is Tenn’s secret. Tenn doesn’t own much and despite, his young maturity, he can’t help but crave somebody’s company even if its unknown individual. A silent, very sad companion.

** **…** **

It’s a mere coincidence.

He doesn’t want to make any contact as it’s too early; the wounds of time is still fresh.

So when he learns that someone will meet him, a relative, his older brother by ten years old apart.

He ran away.

And hides.

He doesn’t expect to meet someone at his hiding place.

He freeze when he sees the child, hand falling away from the grip on his wheel chair. It’s foolishness that halts the breath in his lungs, makes his vision sharpen and focus on the small figure quietly gathering spilled groceries into a worn bag.

__Tenn-nii,__ part of him murmurs, makes him wheel forward while his head spins. Riku (not his name anymore) __knew - __he knew this was the past, that there was a possibility even if it’s a different world -

Tenn-nii (not anymore) - he’s so small, part of him thinks deliriously - looks up at him, startles. He glances over what remains on the ground and grimaces, but pulls the bag up to his chest and backs away. There are small bruises on his arms and legs, telltale marks of sticks and rocks, and Riku helps to pick them up.

“Have some orange as a thank you for helping me.” Tenn says awkwardly, in a child’s high pitch tone.

Riku nods, and retreats, moves far enough that he can’t see Tenn’s figure before he finds a safe distance to observe silently.

__So young, __Riku thinks, and watches Tenn walks in the familiar direction of the hospital where he supposed younger counter part stays in.

He peels his gifted orange, drops the rinds on to the forest floor where they’ll be broken down, and bites into it.

“It’s over ripe.” He mumbles under his breath. The taste is dull on his tongue and juice spilling over his wrist.

_ _‘Riku, you aren’t a child anymore. Eat slowly and properly.’_ _

Though the sweetness is so sharp it feels like it’s carving a smile onto his lips even though it is taints with melancholy.

…

After that incident, they encounter many times.

Sometimes Tenn interrupts his dozing, his dreams of the future long gone, and Riku can’t help but stare at him, noting the differences between this boy and the hypocrite man he had grown to be, wonder where he fails Tenn, when it started going down hill?

There are moment of urges he wish to affirm if this isn’t his mere delusional self producing, that - this is real not an illusion nor dreams even hallucinations. These are the only times when he touches Tenn, lets himself hold the arm of his brother (no longer) and ground himself - this is his reality now and that past or present-future that may come, this child is the only Tenn that exist once again.

He never speaks to Teen, words trapped in his throat when he sees the boy. There are accusations and apologies that hide in his chest. That he never been able to tell to his brother and the others.

If Riku tries to speak, he fears they will spill out and the boy will hate him for it.

He can’t risk that and so he remains quiet.

A silent companion for the same lonely boy, who craves attention and a semblance of touching care.

** **…** **

Tenn tries to be brave and strong for Riku but there is a limit to it. 

He doesn’t know how it even happen but they just loss their parents at a fire accident in their working place, the show club.

Tenn may be in shock as he doesn’t cry upon hearing the news unlike Riku who is still haven’t stop until now.

And right now, he can’t help but hate and to be disgust at the supposedly ‘responsible adults’ who’s pointing each other and out right talking bad things about his parents and Riku in front of them. _How dare they!_

A woman approaches Tenn. “Hey, Tenn-kun? Do you want to come with me?”

Riku tighten his hold at his hand.

Tenn presses him to his side much closely. “What about Riku?”

The woman blinks at him owlishly and take a brief glance of Riku before returning her focus back on him, clearly dismissing him, like he isn't important. “Now, Tenn-kun…”

Tenn can't help but hate them more.

Tenn cuts her off before she can even make a lame excuse, his expression is blank even his chest is filled with disgust and rage. “I won’t be going anywhere without Riku.”

The woman looks enrage at being rejected and she raises her hand to slap him but before she can even make further move.

A hand grab of her wrist.

A familiar scent and presence, warmth radiating behind them.

“Is that how an adult supposed to act in front of children?” A soft yet sharp voice silenced the entire room.

Tenn does look up so is Riku; and despite knowing and seeing this individual for sometime, he can’t still help but surprise at seeing the cunning resemblance of his appearance to his father and Riku with the exception of long hair.

The woman gasp in shock, pointing her finger at the figure, steadily supporting him and Riku, shakily. “Y-You are! -”

“It’s been awhile, Honda-san.” The man greets blandly then gives him and Riku a reassuring smile before his gaze sharpens as glance back to the people around the room. “I’ll go straight to the point, My name is Nanase Tenma and I come here to take care of my older brother’s children.”

** **…** **

** **TBC** **

** **…** **

** **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise fanfic for my beta reader. It’s been on my mind for quite some time and so upon having a free time. I decided it’s best to write it down. I still have different story releases other than this and another will be dedicated for Kuroe-chan.
> 
> This is my second IDOLiSH7 fanfiction. For those who haven’t read my other i7 work - ‘The Future Star Dreamer’ please kindly check it out. And about the update, I’m still working on it so no worries of being abandoned or anything.
> 
> *Though, this somehow come out weird, with the bargain and the blood connections - I enjoy writing this.
> 
> If ever - the Older Riku (Tenma) have a partner. Who should I pair him with?
> 
> Please kindly give a comment! Thank you for reading~
> 
> You can contact me on my twitter account @ Razenshia08
> 
> Written: November 1, 2019; 8:55 pm.
> 
> Minor Edited: November 3, 2019


End file.
